La caída del sol y el ascenso de la luna (versión corregida)
by Cpt Thunder Shot
Summary: Ya había publicado esta historia pero por errores decidí publicarla de nuevo. Esta historia cuenta los sucesos después de la revelación de Nigthmare Moon contra su hermana. esta historia esta basada en "new lunar republic" (No soy propietario de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Es propiedad de Hasbro y creado por Lauren Faust)
1. Capítulo 1: El crepúsculo

**La caída del sol y el ascenso de la luna**

Por: Thundershot

**Capítulo 1****: El crepúsculo**

Desperté en una mañana como las demás, el sol sobre mis ojos reflejaban cierto dolor todo por pasar toda la noche estudiando, es lo mío, desde que era una niña leer es uno de mis pasatiempos más grandes, gracias a ello he logrado ser la fiel estudiante de Celestia.

Desde hace un tiempo he estado viviendo en la cálida pony villa donde he conocido verdaderas amigas que me acompañan en todas mis grandiosas aventuras, junto a ellas logramos ayudar a derrotar a la malvada Nightmare moon que según la leyenda regresaría por venganza, ese día llego y fue de gran peligro para todos los ponies de pony villa pero gracias a los elementos de la armonía logramos cambiar el trágico fin del reino de Celestia en el reino de Equestria.

Pensaba visitar esta mañana a mi amiga Applejack, quería enseñarme una nueva receta de un pie especial de manzana que su abuela había preparado, ella adora las manzanas. Al llegar a su granja note que estaba algo preocupada, caminaba de lado a lado con un gesto de preocupación, me le acerqué para preguntarle qué es lo que la tenía tan inquieta.

– Hola! Applejack, estoy lista para probar la nueva tarta que tu abuela preparo – le dije a la pony de amarilla que se encontraba parada en frente de la puerta de su granja.

– Oh hola Twiligth, estaba esperándote para que pruebes la tarta que mi abuela preparo. - me dijo en un tono un poco extraño así que me apresure a preguntarle porque estaba preocupada.

- ¿Dime porque caminas de ese modo? Pasa algo Applejack?

-¿qué? No te enteraste de la última noticia del castillo real de Celestia?

Quede un poco paralizada, después de todo si algo malo había pasado con mi mentora debía ser yo la primera en saberlo. – eh, pues, de hecho no, por el momento, ¿qué ocurre? – le pregunte rápidamente y ya algo preocupada.

- Celestia ha vuelto a confiar en su hermana Luna, después que intento tomar el reino de nuevo y casi cumple sus planes de no ser por los elementos de la armonía.

Me parecía muy extraño lo que Applejack me estaba diciendo y me pareció muy extraño el hecho de que la princesa Celestia no me hablara del tema, seguro sabe muy bien lo que hace después de todo, Luna es su hermana.

- No debes preocuparte por eso Applejack – le dije para tranquilizarla – Luna es su hermana, además recuerda que la maldad de Nightmare Moon está encerrada dentro de Luna y mientras los Elementos de la armonía continúen juntos no pasara nada. – le dije en un tono más seguro.

- Quizás tengas razón Twiligth, pero de todos modos no bajare la guardia, sé que algo malo viene a corromper a Equestria al igual como lo hizo Discord.

-Lo se Applejack pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso, olvidemos lo que paso y vamos a comer la deliciosa tarta de tu abuela. – a decir verdad no quería hablar mucho del tema, no me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos con la Princesa Celestia y además tenía mucha hambre.

- Esta bien amiga, vamos ahora – me dijo con una mirada un tanto más tranquila fue en ese momento en el que supe que había logrado tranquilizar los nervios que la estaban preocupando.

Después de comer la nueva tarta de manzana regrese a la biblioteca, ya había obtenido más información sobre la noticia alrededor de pony villa así que le pedí a Spike que redactara un mensaje para la Princesa Celestia.

_Querida Princesa Celestia, te escribo para preguntarte sobre una noticia que ha estado preocupando algunos ponies últimamente entre ellos mis amigas, tiene que ver con la nueva confianza que le has dado a La Princesa Luna, sé que no debería pero desde el incidente con Nightmare Moon no confío mucho en ella, espero tu respuesta, tu fiel alumna Twiligth Sparkle._

Espere un momento su respuesta, normalmente contesta en poco tiempo pero esta vez no recibí respuesta de ella, supuse que estaría ocupada así que no le tome importancia, me acomode para dormir y me fui a la cama a prepararme para otro día.

Los días continuaron y nunca recibí respuesta alguna de la Princesa Celestia, los rumores aumentaban y comencé a preocuparme cuando se rumoraba que Celestia había permitido que su hermana Luna fuera la ministra mágica de defensa en toda Equestria. Normalmente los unicornios son parte fundamental al momento de una guerra o conflicto, por su magia son los únicos capaces de construir suficiente armamento para los ponies de tierra y los pegasos. ¿Dejar que la maldad de la luna te cuide las espaldas? Que locura! Pero debía confiar en La princesa, ella sabía lo que hacía.

De todas formas esta decisión repentina de Celestia me tenía un poco sin cuidado, debía saber un poco más sobre los métodos de guerra que utiliza la Princesa. Logre averiguar que en el momento de un conflicto es normal que los unicornios construyan armamento para los ponies es por esta razón que el bando victorioso siempre es el que tenga un número mayor de ponies mágicos.

Al día siguiente mientras leía un libro sobre como Celestia derrotaba a su hermana Nightmare Moon, Pinkie Pie apareció de sorpresa a un lado mío, me sorprendió bastante pero al ver que era ella me tranquilice. – Pinkie Pie! Me asustaste! Le dije en un tono algo molesto mientras saltaba muy emocionada, algo común con ella. – Twiligth! Venía a invitarte a una fiesta que hare esta misma noche! Todos los ponies de pony villa asistirán! Continuó saltando alrededor mía, - ¿Pero qué tema tendrá la fiesta o que celebramos Pinkie Pie?, replique.

- ummm dime, ¿tiene que haber un tema para una fiesta? el único objetivo es divertirte como nunca! Y continuó saltando muy feliz. – Jeje está bien Pinkie Pie, allí estaré, ve a avisarle a las demás.

Pinkie Pie salió saltando fuera de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la casa de Rarity, bueno, al menos tengo algo que hacer esta noche, concluiré mis estudios y me dirigiré a la fiesta.

No me gusta ir sola y pensaba decirle a Spike que fuera conmigo pero está dormido, estuvo todo el día ayudando a Rarity. Pobre casanova Jeje.

Tiempo después cuando me dirigía hacia la fiesta la noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, dirigía la mirada hacia el castillo que brillaba de igual manera, parecía que algo andaba mal, normalmente el castillo permanece en reposo para aumentar la seguridad, bueno quizás la Princesa también tenía una fiesta, después de todo, la realeza también se divierte.

Al llegar a la fiesta me encontré con todas mis amigas, nos divertimos mucho, jamás me había divertido tanto en alguna fiesta de Pinkie Pie había algo diferente pero para ser sincera no sabía que era, recuerdo lo divertido que fue ver a Applejack caer sobre una tarta que estaba en la mesa todo por una divertida broma de Rainbow Dash, todo iba y seguiría de maravilla, o eso creí.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un sueño frio

**Capítulo 2: ****Un sueño frio**

Después de un rato de saltar y comer pastel Fluttershy se acercó a mí, al parecer quería hablar conmigo. – hola Fluttershy. ¿Pasa algo? Le dije. – uh em pues nada malo, ¿cómo la estás pasando Twiligth? – muy bien. Le dije – la fiesta está muy animada ¿no crees? - Jeje si, también la estoy pasando muy bien Twiligth yo... No pudo terminar la frase, volteo muy bruscamente hacia la ventana, la música se detuvo junto con su voz. – ¡algo pasa en el bosque! Grito Fluttershy, en ese mismo instante corrió hacia la puerta al salir se elevó con sus alas muy rápidamente hacia el bosque, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, la seguí para saber lo que pasaba pero al momento que salí de la fiesta quede totalmente paralizada de lo que vi, no podía moverme, estaba conmocionada.

Una luz alumbraba la noche mucho más que las estrellas, era el castillo, estaba en llamas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mil pensamientos diferentes me pasaban por mi mente mientras veía lo que pasaba, los demás ponies salieron de la fiesta para toparse con la misma expresión que la mía y algunos otros estaban llorando por la conmoción, todos se preguntaban que ocurría, -¡Tenemos que ayudar!- grito un pony a lo lejos.

Pero algo me tenía preocupada, ¿qué había ocurrido con Fluttershy y con las demás? yo me encontraba en medio de muchos ponies de la villa pero los que estaban más cerca del bosque estaban muy alborotados, no tenía idea de porque, de un momento a otro los ponies empezaron a correr contra la multitud, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando solo veía lo aterrados que estaban todos, pero no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, mire fijamente hacia el bosque y logre notar como los arboles caían de forma muy bruscamente, mire hacia lo obscuro del bosque y note un grupo de sombras que se aproximaban muy rápidamente hacia pony villa, deje a espaldas el bosque y comencé a correr junto con todos los demás, todos se empujaba mutuamente, otros caían al suelo lastimándose con los golpes de la multitud, volteé la mirada hacia atrás, mi corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza y un choque de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo, lo que venía tras de todos era un grupo de ponies muy altos y fornidos vistiendo armaduras plateadas, pude notar que eran ponies de tierra, pero se les había adaptado una lanza en su costado derecho apuntando hacia su frente, con el objetivo apuñalar a toda velocidad a sus enemigos y con un casco que además de proteger su cabeza poseía una cresta especial que ayudaba a destruir todo obstáculo que se le impusiera.

En ese momento el pánico invadió mi cuerpo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, debía hacerlo, estaba escapando de la muerte, en el camino veía ponies en el suelo lastimados por golpes causados por la multitud, que se asemejaba al ganado acorralado por los capataces, veía como los niños y algunos otros ponies que tenían problemas para moverse con libertad quedaban atrás del grupo, y eran arrollados por el grupo de soldados que nos acosaban, no quería ver el acto violento que ocurría detrás de mí, era simplemente una masacre, no podía ver como la potencia destructiva de los caballeros destruía la ciudad, junto con sus edificios como si fueran de papel, la fuerza era descomunal, con ayuda de sus cascos dejaban desastre y destrucción.

Todos los ponies corrían entre los bosques, entraban a sus casas creyendo que soportarían el golpe destructivo que se avecinaba, yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi amigo Spike, ¿seguiría durmiendo en la biblioteca? Sin pensarlo corrí hasta ese lugar, lo busque desesperadamente sin ningún resultado, fue el único momento que me sentí sola en toda mi vida.

Continúe buscándolo por cada rincón hasta que un golpe muy fuerte azoto el árbol, yo me encontraba en la segunda planta, y desde ese punto sentí como si movieran el suelo donde estaba parada, en ese mismo momento todo se empezó a derrumbar, intente aferrarme a cualquier cosa que me ayudara a sujetarme pero todo fue útil, hasta que las fuerzas se me terminaron y caí junto con la biblioteca, con un golpe muy fuerte, mi vista se tornó negra y no percibí nada más, estaba como en un sueño, un sueño obscuro, no era relajante, era frio….


	3. Capítulo 3: La sangre de los inocentes

**Capítulo 3: ****La sangre de los inocentes**

Después de un tiempo, recupere mi conciencia, desperté con increíble dolor en mi cabeza, al menos la buena noticia era que aún seguía con vida, Salí como pude del árbol que se encontraba totalmente destruido, me sentí un poco derrumbada cuando mire a mi alrededor y lo único que podía observar era destrucción y muerte, los ponies que no lograron escapar de la furia destructiva de los soldados, yacían muertos en el suelo aplastados, aboyados y otros cercenados por los golpes directos que habían recibido.

Mire por toda la villa buscando señales de vida, no encontré el cadáver de ninguna de mis amigas eso me tranquilizaba de alguna forma, a lo lejos creí ver un pony vivo, corrí hasta el para saber lo que había pasado, al llegar con él logre notar que sangre goteaba de su ala izquierda ya que había perdido gran parte de ella, pareciera como si se la hubieran rebanado, era seguro que no lograría volar nunca más.

- No creí encontrar a alguien más con vida en esta villa- me dijo el pegaso lastimado. – ni yo. Le dije –

- ¿Tienes un poco de agua? He perdido mucha sangre, me siento muy débil.

- hare lo que pueda. Replique – regresare lo más rápido que pueda para ayudarte pero antes dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? no sabría cuando encontraría a otro pony, sería mejor no quedarme sola.

- Cleydy. Me dijo con una voz muy débil. – un gusto Cleydy, yo soy Twiligth, espera un momento bucare el agua que necesitas.

Busque por toda la villa un poco de agua, poco a poco la tarea se tornó difícil, todas las casas estaban destruidas, la única que aún conservaba su forma era la biblioteca, a pesar que estaba derrumbada, los soldados no le prestaron mucha atención, así que entre de nuevo, por suerte logre encontrar mi mochila, una venda y algunas otras cosas que me podrían ayudar pero nada de agua, salí por una ventana y continúe mi búsqueda de alguna señal de vida pero fue inútil, tuve que internarme un poco en el bosque para buscar el agua que Cleydy necesitaba, en mi camino me topé con mucha destrucción, pude visualizar los escombros de la casa de Zecora que se encontraba derrumbada junto con los árboles que la rodeaban, me topé con un pequeño charco de agua que solía ser un rio pero con la destrucción se había reducido, tome un recipiente y lo llene de agua, corrí hacia donde había dejado a Cleydy.

Cuando iba de regreso a la villa vi algo que no había notado al ir al bosque, era una especie de asta muy alta, colocada donde solía estar la entrada de pony villa, me acerque para ver más de cerca, tenía un especie de pergamino extendido colocado con clavos sobre él, que tenía algo escrito así que me acerque para poder leer.

_Esta tierra ha sido confiscada por la reina de la Luna, por tener alta influencia con la reina del sol. El castigo impuesto: La muerte y a los sobrevivientes el exilio._

_La nueva república de Equestria se aproxima junto con la guerra entre el sol y la luna. Orgullosamente: el General Tyrus, líder de las fuerzas demoledoras Lunares._

_Gloria infinita a la reina de Equestria_

Al terminar de leer, observe la bandera que estaba en el hasta, al prestar atención vi una figura negra, parecía ser un unicornio con cabello celeste y debajo de esa silueta se encontraba un especie de escudo, era una luna con una estrella en el medio y alas en los costados y en la parte inferior tenía una descripción que decía: "Nueva Republica Lunar"

Me quede varada viendo el asta por un momento, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, era definitivo, la princesa Luna se había revelado en contra de su hermana y convertiría a Equestria en republica sumergiéndola en la obscuridad eterna, continúe mi camino, debía llevarle agua a Cleydy, necesitaba mi ayuda.

Tanto trabajo y esfuerzo construyendo pony villa para ser destruida en cuestión de segundos, mientras corría hacia Cleydy escuche que alguien me gritaba, volteé la mirada, eran exploradores lunares que venían tras de mí, sin pensarlo más comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, lo más lejos que pudiera de ellos, busque con desesperación un lugar donde esconderme, la oportunidad apareció en una pequeña casa que yacía derrumbada, me oculte en los escombros y espere el paso de los exploradores, pocos minutos de silencio pasaron y la agonía invadía mi mente, era como esconderse de la muerte, a lo lejos escuche un grito y recordé que Cleydy estaba lastimada e indefensa, Salí rápidamente de mi escondite y corrí hacia ella, por desgracia ellos ya la habían encontrado, la estaban golpeando fuertemente, era sorprendente el desprecio que tenían los soldados hacia los ponies civiles más pequeños y débiles, corrí hacia ellos e intente llamar su atención como un método de distracción, al momento de llamar su atención comencé a correr de ellos, a decir verdad no eran muy listos, fue muy fácil perderlos, al regresar con Cleydy para intentar ayudarla ya era demasiado tarde, había muerto por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido su cuerpo, ver morir a un pony es lo más triste que había visto en toda mi vida.


	4. Capitulo 4: El capitán

**Capítulo 4: ****El capitán**

En ese momento deje pony villa y continúe mi camino hacia el bosque, en mi camino me tope una vez más con los exploradores así que me apresure a esconderme, al verlos pasar decidí seguirlos, quería observar a donde llevaban a los ponies rehenes de las villas, era sorprendente como la princesa Luna podía tener seguidores, no era una república era una dictadura, pero aparentemente solo algunas villas poseían una alta influencia con Celestia, más seguro no todas las villas eran visitadas por los grupos demoledores.

Seguí a los exploradores hasta unas Barracas de reconocimiento que estaban muy bien escondidas en lo profundo del bosque, al observar de cerca logre notar que no solo entrenaban ponies scouts sino que llevaban a los capturados por traición a Luna, pude observar que los llevaba en grandes carruajes negros tirados por ponies esclavos.

Mientras observaba como ingresaban los carruajes note algo que me altero los nervios, Pinkie Pie formaba parte de los ponies cautivos, no lo podía creer, debía salvarla, pero pasar esa defensa parecía un poco imposible, rodee las barracas buscando forma de entrar cuando vi una pequeña puerta que se encontraba cerrada por un candado, espere la distracción de los guardias y utilice mi magia para romper el candado y colarme por la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, encontré un pequeño escondite detrás de una carreta y observe lo que ocurría en el campo, me sorprendió ver cómo eran ejecutados los ponies, atados al cuello por una soga morían de estrangulamiento, no había muchas así que la muerte se presentaba por turnos, logre ver en la fila a Pinkie Pie, me dio mucha tristeza verla, con su pelo liso, era seguro que se encontraba en un pésimo estado de ánimo, debía ayudarla pero una simple unicornio no podía hacer nada contra todos los guardias, era imposible, solo podía esperar ver morir a Pinkie Pie, me sentí tan impotente, incapaz de ayudar a mi amiga.

Observe por un momento el cielo, debía despejar mi mente, de esa manera seria más fácil en pensar en un plan para salvarla, no quedaba mucho tiempo, casi era el turno de Pinkie Pie cuando logro alcanzar ver mi escondite, creo que eso la puso aún más destrozada moralmente de lo que ya estaba, pensé en correr hacia ella y sacarla pero era un plan muy ridículo, era imposible escapar, solo un milagro salvaría a Pinkie Pie.

Mientras veía el cielo, el milagro apareció por sí solo, un gran destello muy luminoso y de arcoíris lleno el cielo de color, colores muy hermosos atrajo la atención de todos los guardias, en cuestión de segundos supe que era ese destello y sin pensarlo tape muy fuertemente mis oídos, logre notar que Pinkie Pie hacia lo mismo, las dos sabíamos lo que pasaría, nos agachamos y cerramos los ojos con fuerza, no era un arco iris, era un Sonic Rainboom, en ese momento sentí un poco de felicidad, la única en toda Equestria que podría hacer ese tipo de maniobra tan potente era Rainbow Dash, estaba bien.

Espere el momento indicado, cuando sentí la onda sónica del Sonic Rainbow en seguida abrí mis ojos y comencé a correr hacia Pinkie Pie, era mi única oportunidad, todos los ponies estaban completamente distraídos, perdieron la razón de todo por un momento, menos nosotras dos, al llegar con ella le grite que me siguiera y corriera con todas sus fuerzas, ella afirmo con la cabeza y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la puerta, al momento de salir de esas barracas logramos notar que el lugar se ponía en completa alerta, no creíamos que eran por nosotras, no éramos unos ponies tan importantes como para causar ese alboroto, pero en realidad no sabía lo que ocurría.

Vi hacia el cielo y vi un grupo muy elevado de pegasos, vestían de blanco con franjas celestes, eran diferentes a los soldados, que vestían armadura plateada y trajes azules con negro, no cabía duda, eran los Wonderbolts, en una maniobra muy audaz, descendieron con gran velocidad dejando caer una seria de bombas de humo y flash con el objetivo de distraer a los guardias fornidos que se encontraban dentro, en un instante a otro una explosión destrozo una de las paredes, que dieron paso a un grupo de ponies armados con distintos tipos de armas de fuego colocados a sus costados, eran diseños muy extraños, jamás había visto algo así antes, parecían enviados del futuro, Pinkie Pie y yo continuamos corriendo, sentíamos temor por ese fuego cruzado que ocurría dentro de las barracas, en nuestro camino nos topamos por desgracia con los exploradores, esta vez estábamos en problemas, tenían el objetivo de eliminarnos, pero a una velocidad descomunal un pony muy grande apareció del bosque embistiendo muy fuertemente a los exploradores, su fisionomía era parecida a los demoledores lunares pero este tenía una armadura diferente y no era tan fornido como los otros, después de envestirlos con fuerza estos cayeron al suelo, degollados o atravesados por la fuerte lanza que llevaba el pony a un costado.

Después de esta Azaña nos miró fijamente, recuerdo que era alto, usaba un traje muy parecido al de los Wonderbolts pero este era azul obscuro, con visores negros en vez de azules como los demás miembros, franjas blancas en su pelo me indicaron que no era un pony joven, también logre ver que no era un pony de tierra, era un pegaso, se nos acercó y pregunto muy seriamente. – ¿Eres Twiligth Sparkle? Lo mire con un poco de miedo, pero sin dejarme repitió. – He dicho. ¿Eres Twiligth Sparkle? - sí, así es, la misma. Le conteste en un tono inseguro, el pony era intimidante pero al momento de escuchar mi respuesta se inclinó ante mí y me llamo princesa. – La hemos buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, la Princesa Celestia está preocupada por usted, la creía muerta. Me dijo. Recuerdo haberme alegrado muchísimo, la Princesa estaba bien, después de todo también estaba preocupada. - ¿en dónde está? Le pregunte. – síganme, las llevare a ella. Respondió y sin decir más nos encamino hacia el bosque, continuamos caminando cuando en un momento, un grupo más de ponies se nos unió en la caminada, eran los mismos que habían enfrentado la batalla en las barracas, pero note que algunos estaban heridos, a otros los llevaban cargados o necesitaban ayuda para poder andar, le pregunte al soldado que nos guiaba si sabía que había ocurrido.

- asaltamos una de las barracas y cárceles de la Republica Lunar. Dijo en un tono serio. – pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué la guerra? Le conteste. – SI, están muriendo muchos ponies, eso no es nada divertido. Replico Pinkie Pie. – La princesa les explicara todo con detalles, por ahora continúen el caminando, casi llegamos. Y no dijo nada más. Después de un rato de caminar observe el cielo, logre notar que los Wonderbolts regresaban con nosotros de la batalla, pero a diferencia de los ponies de tierra no estaban tan heridos, a lo lejos escuche una voz familiar que gritaba nuestros nombres, observe el cielo y vi a lo lejos a Rainbow Dash, que volaba hacia nosotras, portaba el mismo uniforme que el pony que nos ayudó, parecido al de los Wonderbolts pero mucho más obscuro, al llegar nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo. – amigas! Están con vida, casi no puedo creerlo, pensé que estaban muertas. Nos dijo con los ojos sollozos. – también pensaba que estabas muerta hasta que vi tu Sonic Rainbow, por cierto, ¿porque lo utilizaste? Le pregunte. – muy fácil Twiligth, al momento de la rebelión de Luna me encontré con la princesa Celestia tiempo después, estaba organizándose con tropas y me pidió que fuera parte de las fuerzas especiales de los Wonderbolts, es por eso que visto este uniforme, por cierto, el que las ayudo en el bosque es mi capitán. – ya quiero ver a Celestia, quiero que me aclare muchas dudas. Conteste con emoción. Continuamos nuestro camino, hasta llegar a un terreno muy amplio muy dentro del bosque, estaba lleno de ponies de todos tamaños, reunidos entrenando y preparándose, me llamaron mucho la atención.

Después de caminar mucho llegue hasta Celestia, corrí hacia ella y le di también un abrazo. –Princesa, estas bien, que alegría me da verte aquí. Le dije con emoción – a mi igual que a ti mi joven estudiante. Replico. – dime Princesa ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sufrimos de una guerra? Todo fue tan rápido, estoy confundida. La Princesa suspiro un poco, luego levanto la cabeza con un gesto algo triste. – le di a mi hermana el control total de las fuerzas del castillo, fue un total error, ya tenía mucha influencia en el reino, tenía muchos seguidores, luego una noche interrumpió en el castillo, asesino a todos con los soldados, logre escapar gracias a mis guardias reales, ellos dieron la vida por mí, luego me refugie aquí, todos los ponies que ves son mis pocos seguidores, mi hermana tiene un ejército mucho mayor, quiere convertir a Equestria una república, ahora todos piensan que soy una dictadora por culpa de ella. – no puedo creerlo. Le dije rápidamente. – debo recuperar el reino, y devolverle a Equestria las esperanzas y su fe en mí, sino lo logramos, Luna sumergirá Equestria en la noche eterna, las necesito a todas, para utilizar una vez más los elementos de la armonía.

- Te comprendo princesa pero no sé cómo ayudarte, solo estamos Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y yo, no sé dónde están mis amigas. Le dije en un tono de preocupación. – oh! Eso es simple mi estudiante, tus amigas forman parte también del ejército, Fluttershy es jefa médica, gracias a su habilidad con los heridos, Applejack es muy valiente y fuerte, forma parte de las líneas demoledoras y Rarity es una ingeniera gracias a su magia crea armas para el ejército. – ¿en serio? Le dije muy emocionada, -Discúlpame. Y sin preguntar corrí hacia donde estaban todas ellas, una por una todas fueron apareciendo, finalmente las seis estábamos juntas una vez más, fue un momento muy feliz para mí. – no puedo creer que estén todas bien, ahora solo falta Spike. Les dije. –eso es muy fácil de contestar Twiligth. Me dijo Rarity, -está conmigo, no puede despegarse de mi lo sabes, está ayudándome con unas cosas. – oh, entonces está bien, todas están aquí con vida es lo que importa.


	5. Capitulo 5: Preludio a la Guerra

**Capítulo 5: ****preludio a la guerra**

Los días pasaron, logre conseguir un buen lugar en el grupo, ayudaba a los ponies a idear estrategias, también ayudaba a Rarity con su cargo de crear nuevas armaduras, pero a pesar de que utilizaba mi magia, mis habilidades crecían constantemente, para fines equivocados, ya no sabía discernir con facilidad, no sabía si lo que hacía era para bien o para mal, me llenaba de tristeza por dentro saber que eran armas para aniquilar mas ponies, debería ayudar a idear una manera de detener esta guerra, la cual estaba acabando con Equestria junto con la vida de muchos que había sido perdida, se rumorada entre los ponies exploradores que nuestro escondite muy pronto seria descubierto por los soldados lunares, seria simple cuestión de tiempo, pero estábamos preparados, había una villa que aun confiaba en la princesa Celestia, si algo ocurría ese sería el punto donde los ponies civiles estarían seguros .

Por otro lado veía como mis amigas se convertían en armas de guerra, especialmente Applejack y Rainbow Dash, que formaban parte crucial en la ofensiva del ejército de Celestia, después de cada batalla, observaba como todos regresaban muy lastimados y débiles, las bajas eran grandes, por supuesto Fluttershy acudía rápido a ellos para ayudarlos, pero no era suficiente, no era necesario recalcar, que estábamos perdiendo la batalla.

Era horrible, nada era como antes, la Equestria que recuerdo se había extinguido en las llamas de la guerra, dejando a su paso nada más que dolor y sufrimiento.

Una mañana, cuando se iniciaban los preparativos de otra batalla el día de nuestro mayor temor se hizo presente , uno de nuestros exploradores aéreos diviso un grupo de ponies que venían rápidamente hacia el campamento, no cabía duda, era el ejército lunar, nos habían descubierto, en ese mismo instante empezó una elaborada evacuación, todos los civiles comenzaron a ser llevados a la ciudadela, donde estarían a salvo, era una de las ultimas villas que no habían sido arrasadas por el ejército lunar, el pánico corrió entre los ponies, los soldados hacían lo posible para tranquilizar a todos, ayude en todo lo que pude, cuando los civiles estaban listos fuera del alcance enemigo, todos los ponies se prepararon tanto mental como físicamente para el desastre, el capitán me había ordenado retirarme junto con los civiles, sin embargo rechace sus palabras, sabía que de alguna forma podría ayudarlos, decidí quedarme, para ayudar a los demás a combatir lo que se avecinaba.

En un momento sombrío, el cielo se llenó de ponies enemigos, pegasos con uniforme obscuro, se preparaban para descender y bombardear al grupo de ponies que le darían tiempo a los civiles de escabullirse y lograr escapar, nuestros pegasos despegaron rápidamente y la primera línea de demoledores entro en contacto con el campamento, destruyendo una vez más todo lo que se les ponía en frente, Nuestros pocos demoledores se prepararon para el golpe y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, solo podía observar como chocaban unos contra otros, causándose heridas fatales en los cuerpos de algunos, pude observar como Applejack y Rainbow Dash luchaban con valentía y mucha fuerza, a pesar de ser ponies más pequeños tenían habilidades muy grandes que las hacían indispensables en el grupo, Applejack se le había creado una armadura especial que aumentaba su peso y fuerza de este modo lograba ser más potente contra los ponies enormes del ejercito lunar, pero poseía una velocidad y agilidad que era imposible de superar fácilmente, Rainbow Dash poseía gran velocidad aérea, un enemigo ágil no era competencia para ella, la batalla continuo y ningún ganador parecía surgir, ponies y pegasos caían al suelo, lastimados o incluso muertos, por suerte nuestro grupo era mucho más organizado, logramos contener el grupo de ponies que amenazaban la villa, hasta el último enemigo, fue eliminado, pero nuestra victoria no duro mucho tiempo, un Pegaso advirtió a todos que un segundo grupo mucho más grande se acercaba rápidamente, lo que habíamos enfrentado solo era una pequeña carnada.

Rápidamente se ordenó la completa retirada, a lo lejos sonó una campana muy fuerte de una torre que estaba del otro lado del campamento, esta simbolizaba que todos debían replegarse e iniciar la completa retirada, al escuchar este sonido Rainbow Dash descendió con mucha velocidad y decidió darles tiempo a los demás, se dirigió sola muy rápidamente hacia el ejército enemigo, comprendí cuál es su plan, era demasiado rápida no lograrían tocarla y de este modo ganaría tiempo, en pocos segundos todos estaban replegándose hacia el bosque con el fin de evadir el ejército, a lo lejos se escuchó como un Sonic Rainbow despejaba el cielo, lo había logrado, eso nos daría tiempo suficiente de escapar.

Todos corrían hacia el bosque hacia donde se habían retirado todos los ponies civiles, por desgracia tome un camino distinto y un demoledor apareció entre los árboles para atacarme.

Este me perseguía con intención de golpearme fuertemente con su casco, entre en pánico, no encontraba lugar donde escapar, a donde fuera el me seguiría, mire a mi alrededor y solo vi árboles, estaba sola, en un movimiento rápido logre evitar su golpe devastador, era demasiado rápido, si lograba alcanzarme podría destrozar completamente mis huesos con un solo golpe, intento arrollarme de nuevo fallando por segunda vez, su cuerpo giro rápidamente con gran destreza dirigiendo su lanza hacia mí, después giro su cabeza y fijo sus ojos en mí, fue horrible, era como ver a la muerte a la cara, esos ojos que me indicaban el daño que quería causarme.

Numerosas veces intento envestirme, con mucha dificultad logre evitarlas, hasta que una logro golpearme un poco más debajo de mi costado, justo en el musculo que une mi pata con mi cuerpo, recuerdo como el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía como mi hueso se partía por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, caí bruscamente al suelo con un inmenso dolor en mi pierna, estaba perdida, quede totalmente inmovilizada y vulnerable, era inútil, estaba a merced del demoledor, rápidamente giro su cuerpo y con un gesto de victoria se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Estaba asustada, lo vi a los ojos, no encontré piedad alguna en ellos, estaba decidido a asesinarme, no cabía duda, el ardor en mi costado aumentaba con cada instante, sangraba con cada segundo que pasaba, no podía moverlo, en un pequeño instante el pony fornido comenzó a correr a muy alta velocidad hacia mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me prepare para el golpe, en ese momento recordé momentos fenomenales en pony villa, con mis amigas, las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, los pasteles de Applejack, fue un mar de recuerdos que cruzaron mi mente mientras aquel enorme pony se aproximaba hacia mí, perdí la noción del tiempo, una horrible agonía me torturaba mientras esperaba mi muerte, todo esto fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo, un ruido como el de un golpe seguido un gruñido de dolor, abrí los ojos, quería saber que había ocurrido y pude observar al capitán, estaba frente a mí, protegiéndome del demoledor, lo había envestido con su lanza, causándole heridas importantes en su abdomen, pero eso no lo detenía, pareciera como si hubiera recibido un pequeño empujón, se vieron fijamente por un tiempo y comenzaron a correr con el objetivo de eliminarse mutuamente, se golpearon muy fuertemente uno contra otro repetidas veces hasta quedar exhaustos, la batalla del demoledor era cada vez más difícil, su contrincante a pesar de no ser tan potente en fuerza, era mucho más rápido y ágil, no lograba causarle ningún daño, pero de un momento a otro una idea cruzo por su mente, giro su enorme cuerpo y su lanza hacia mí y comenzó a correr, nuevamente quería envestirme como una forma de distraer al capitán, al ver esto el comenzó a correr hacia mi agresor, para intentar evitar el golpe fatal que acabaría conmigo sin sospechar que era una trampa del demoledor, segundos antes de su llegada giro rápidamente hacia al capitán que venía hacia mí con mucha velocidad, el no pudo activar sus sentidos para evitar el rápido movimiento y fue atravesado en el pecho por la lanza, mucha sangre salpico por todo el campo, le había causado una herida muy profunda, esto causo que el capitán cayera al suelo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando, vi la enorme herida que yacía en su costado, mí mente se llenó de tristeza, mis ojos comenzaron a sacar pequeñas gotas, obstruían mi vista, el capitán, había muerto defendiendo mi vida.

Al ver como el demoledor festejaba su victoria, use toda mi magia como un último esfuerzo, para lastimar al soldado lunar, mi magia no le hizo mucho daño, solo logro empujarlo unos pocos metros lejos de mí, al abrir mis ojos logre notar que estaba perdiendo la conciencia por el ardor y la pérdida de sangre.

Podía ver como el demoledor recuperaba su concentración para atacarme de nuevo, pero algo en su mirada cambio, giro hacia el bosque e inicio la retirada, gire mi cabeza y logre divisar a soldados y médicos que venían hacia mí, seguramente esto fue lo que había causado la retirada del demoledor, todo había acabado.

Sin nada de fuerzas restantes, caí al suelo, vi como todos llegaban a socorrerme, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la heroica maniobra del capitán, había muerto por causa mía, la tristeza corrió mi mente una vez más, cerré los ojos y la misma obscuridad que había sentido tiempo atrás regreso a mí, sentí ese frio en mi cuerpo, esa sensación de soledad, había perdido la conciencia de nuevo.

Días después desperté en una pequeña camilla que se encontraba dentro de una carpa médica, tenía mi pierna vendada ya no sentía ese mismo dolor, pero aun no podía moverla, estaba observando mi alrededor cuando Fluttershy entro a la carpa y me pregunto cómo me sentía, sin contestarle le pregunte que había pasado. – te desmayaste Twiligth, no pudiste soportar y tu mente prefirió apagarse, has dormido un par de días, no pensé que te gustara tanto dormir. Me respondió con una pequeña risa. – ¿qué paso con el capitán? Le pregunte rápidamente. – murió. Me dijo con una mirada de desilusión. Pensé en lo valiente que había sido al salvarme, su muerte no sería en vano, había que detener este conflicto antes de que se convirtiera en una guerra imposible de detener.


	6. Capitulo 4: El solsticio

**Capítulo 6: ****El Solsticio**

Una de las sensaciones que jamás se olvida es ver a un pony importante para ti morir frente a tus ojos, te rompe por completo el corazón, he visto morir a muchos ponies, he escuchado como un pony agoniza antes de morir por la gran cantidad de dolor que siente después de un suceso trágico, ¿cuantas más vidas tomara este conflicto? Pero como dice la princesa, no somos muchos, los pocos que aún seguimos hemos logrado escapar de la muerte, los demás continúan en calabozos o yacen en un panteón, aún quedan muchas villas por salvar.

El otro día hable con Rainbow Dash, siendo pegaso debió haber visto con más de cerca la situación que llevamos, después de todas las batallas libradas ella había logrado conseguir observar distintas villas que aun yacían bajo el poder de Luna, Equestria era enorme, miles de ponies continuaban del lado de Luna, lastimosamente ninguno sabe los verdaderos planes de ella, si esto continua no llevaran una vida feliz y plena, llevaran una sumergida en la eterna obscuridad, cuando todo esto acabe la nueva misión será que todos los ponies recuperen la fe en Celestia.

Las batallas no cesaron, pero esta vez el ejército tenía más cuidado al regresar, se aseguraba de eliminar a todos los exploradores antes de regresar a la villa, sin darnos cuenta, mis amigas y yo nos convertimos en parte fundamental del ejército, cada una poseía una cualidad que era indispensable, por mi parte mis estrategias reducían bajas y aumentaban las victorias, por otro pase mucho tiempo planeando un podo de lograr llegar hasta el castillo donde yacía Luna, debíamos llegar las seis juntas y utilizar los elementos de la armonía y así terminar con sus planes de obscuridad, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo entrar en esa fortaleza? Los días pasaron y la solución no aparecía.

Hubo un tiempo de tranquilidad cuando salvamos una pequeña villa en donde se entrenaban gran cantidad de reclutas, nuestro ejército aumento favorablemente, pero por mi parte había desarrollado un gusto por ver a Spike hacerle favores a Rarity, un día Spike debía cuidar unas gallinas, recuerdo que eran propiedad de un amigo, primo o algo por el estilo de Rarity, Spike, por supuesto, acepto inmediatamente el cuidarlas, por supuesto Spike no era Fluttershy, siendo las gallinas más lograron evitarlo, lo perseguían, lo picoteaban, en fin, eran crueles con él, era muy gracioso, pero algo me venía a la mente, siendo el más grande y más fuerte que ellas, con las gallinas juntas él no podía contra ellas, pero aun así Spike logro contenerlas, por supuesto no podía dejar de reír, sobre todo cuando una gallina llego corriendo y lo picoteo por abajo, en ese mismo momento, la solución llego a mi cabeza, tenía el modo de entrar al castillo, corrí con todas mis energías hacia donde estaba la Princesa y contarle sobre mi plan.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude, si le parecía podríamos comenzar a prepararnos lo antes posible.

- oh, hola mi fiel alumna Twiligth, ¿sucede algo? Me dijo en cuanto me vio.

- Si princesa, he pensado una manera para lograr ser vencedores en este conflicto. Le dije muy apresurada.

- dime.

- bueno, tu y yo sabemos cómo es el castillo tanto por dentro como por fuera, sabemos que el castillo esta sobre una colina lo que da imposibilidad de un ataque sien por ciento directo, pero y ¿si lo atacamos por cada dirección? – ¿a qué te refieres? Me pregunto poniendo un gesto de atención hacia mí.

- podríamos enviar a la mayor parte de fuerzas por el frente del castillo, mientras que los pegasos entraran al castillo por el lado aéreo, es difícil defender desde ese punto, será fácil para ellos entrar por ventanas, balcones y puertas traseras.

- pero, no será suficiente, al entrar serán aniquilados, son pegasos, no poseen un ataque directo fuerte. Me dijo con mirada un tanto preocupada.

- lo se princesa pero y si ¿atacamos por debajo? – ¿por debajo? Me dijo rápidamente. – Si!, por debajo, ¿recuerdas la salida de emergencia real? Podríamos entrar por ese punto y lograr un ataque fatal desde planta baja y alta junto con la distracción del frente del castillo, estarían totalmente rodeados.

- Es cierto Twiligth, no es tan mala idea y quizás el infiltrarse por detrás reducirá mucho las bajas, por favor, llama a tus amigas, tengo un trabajo para todas.

En ese mismo momento, busque a las demás, no estaban ocupadas con excepción de Rainbow Dash que acababa de regresar de una batalla, al estar juntas les comente mi idea y fuimos con la princesa.

Al llegar Celestia se puso de pie y se dirigió a cada una de nosotras.

- Queridas súbditas, creo que ya saben el plan de mi aprendiz Twiligth, en este tiempo me han demostrado lo responsables, disciplinadas y valientes que son, estoy orgullosa de ustedes ponies, en esta última batalla, las nombrare Generales. Tendrán cargo parte del ejército, Rainbow Dash: te encargaras de suplir el puesto del capitán de los Wonderbolts, los entrenaras, les enseñaras tus habilidades aéreas y si lo logras la Sonic Rainbow. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy: se encargaran de curar y evacuar a los heridos, necesito que sean muy valientes, el ejército las necesita. Rarity: he escuchado sobre el proyecto de artillería que tienes planeado, termínalo y elige a tu propio escuadrón para que te acompañen, tu más que nadie sabes quién desempeñara bien ese papel. Finalmente, Applejack y Twiligth: no contamos con un grupo de infiltración, necesitamos que juntas formen un escuadrón especial de ataque, sigiloso y muy versátil.

- Si princesa Celestia. Dijimos todas en coro, nos dirigimos juntas a la salida y luego cada una se dirigió hacia sus labores.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiéramos crear al escuadrón, Applejack se había vuelto muy estricta pero al fin logramos encontrar ponies calificados para ser lo suficientemente sigilosos y hábiles.

Su entrenamiento era algo fuerte, pasaban el día entero ejercitándose y aprendiendo a ser sigilosos, yo me interese más en diseñarles armaduras que fueran lo suficientemente livianas y fuertes para evitar que algún miembro muriera.

Pasamos varios días entrenándolos, hasta que lograron ser el equipo que la princesa deseaba, unidos, amistosos pero al mismo tiempo serios, agiles y obedientes, recuerdo que quisieron ponerse un nombre, no comprendo porque pero no afectaba en nada, eran el comando Delta, no comprendí que significaba pero la verdad, no me importaba mucho, esa era otra historia.


	7. Capitulo 7: El eclipse de luna

**Capítulo 7: ****Eclipse de luna**

Paso mucho tiempo ya, sin embargo estamos preparados, el día final llego, nos preparamos, según los planes todo sería al caer la noche, esta idea resulto un poco preocupante para los ponies, se sabe que Luna aumenta sus poderes durante la noche, bueno, debo dejar de llamarla de ese modo, su verdadero nombre maligno era Nightmare Moon.

Si atacábamos sorpresivamente en una noche como esta sería nuestra perdición, Nightmare Moon acabaría con nosotros sin necesidad de su ejército, pero para nuestra suerte se rumora que habrá un eclipse de luna que nos ayudara a vencerla con mayor facilidad, estará debilitada y sin la mayor parte de sus poderes.

Recuerdo la noche con mucha claridad, éramos cientos de ponies cabalgando hacia Canterlot, donde nos esperaba una batalla en el castillo.

Al momento de estar cerca de Canterlot la infantería primaria eliminaba a todo explorador que fuera de peligro, de este modo se lograría un golpe sigiloso, yo por otra parte junto con mis amigas nos unimos al comando delta y nos separamos del grupo hacia donde se encontraba la salida del escape real, al momento de llegar dimos la señal, Rainbow Dash se elevó rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos los guardias del castillo, no entendían que ocurría, porque un pegaso se arriesgaría de ese modo, sin tener idea, alcanzo la velocidad necesaria y creo nuevamente una Sonic Rainboom, confundiendo a las tropas que allí se encontraban, en ese mismo momento todos atacaron, la infantería junto con los pocos demoledores avanzaron rápidamente, todos los pegasos junto con el grupo Wonderbolt se elevaban con gran destreza, al momento de llegar varios metros en el aire, descendían rápidamente, siempre tenían en sus pesuñas una especie de proyectil que al momento de estar centímetros del suelo serían liberados causando un daño con una certeza inimaginable, junto a ellos la artillería de Rarity derribaba gran parte del castillo, destruyendo torres de vigilancia y defensa.

En pocos minutos la defensa del castillo contra atacaría, siempre los mejores escuadrones defendían el castillo por lo tanto había poco tiempo para dominar el interior de tal, después de ver el espectáculo, ingresamos al túnel de evacuación que nos llevaría por debajo del castillo, estos eran fríos y desolados, no habían sido utilizados desde hacía ya muchas décadas, avanzamos con cautela dentro de los corredores buscando la puerta del castillo pero un obstáculo nos detenía, este pasadizo había sido sellado con rocas, de seguro los ponies de Nightmare Moon habían sellado este modo de entrada, estábamos en un serio lio, en el subsuelo se podía escuchar la batalla que se libraba en la superficie, teníamos que apresurarnos, no lograrían retener por mucho tiempo a las defensas del castillo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Applejack intentara tirar la pared de rocas con la fuerza adquirida por las batallas pero fue inútil, junto a ella el grupo delta intentaron de nuevo derribar el obstáculo que se encontraba frente a nosotros pero continuo devolviendo resultados nulos, después de un poco tiempo pensando recordé un hechizo de fuerza que había usado tiempo atrás cuando el demoledor intento asesinarme, les pedí que lo intentaran una vez más, Applejack y el equipo asintieron con la cabeza y repitieron el acto de fuerza, al chocar sus cascos contra la pared de piedra dispare un relámpago de magia hacia ella, lo había conseguido, el golpe fue suficiente para tirar la pared, en ese mismo instante corrimos por el túnel hasta llegar a la entrada secreta del sitio de evacuación y proseguimos a entrar en la fortaleza de Nightmare Moon, el castillo estaba custodiado por muchos guardias, por supuesto fueron blancos fáciles para los entrenados comandos delta, sus armaduras poseían una serie de navajas escondidas que les daba la posibilidad de dar golpes directos y críticos hacia sus enemigos, el ser tan agiles los hacía difícil de eliminar, uno a uno todos los guardias del castillo eran liquidados, al despejar parte del castillo, la pony Jade que era la capitana del grupo corrió hacia la planta alta del castillo y con una señal indicaba a todos que el plan estaba funcionando, con esto los pegasos ingresaban por cada rincón del castillo en busca del escondite de Nightmare Moon, todo fue muy rápido, tuve la oportunidad de ver por una ventana del castillo, era increíble ver como nuestras tropas aniquilaban a los guardias del castillo, nuestra victoria era inminente.

Mientras continuábamos nuestra lucha en el castillo escuche un grito muy fuerte, era Rainbow Dash que se encontraba en el aire, desde lejos apuntaba su pesuña hacia el bosque, volteando la mirada vi a un grupo de ponies acercarse al castillo, no podía creerlo, los refuerzos lunares se aproximaban, era de vital importancia encontrar a Nightmare Moon de lo contrario seriamos machacados por el enemigo.

Continúe buscando con desesperación su escondite, por equivocación choque muy fuerte contra un pony, era alto, no veía mi camino, quede mareada por un segundo pero al recobrar la vista vi a la princesa Celestia parada frente a mí, me sonrió al verla a los ojos.

-Princesa Celestia, ¿qué haces aquí? Le pregunte con una mirada temerosa. – Quiero ayudar Twiligth, estoy segura que no encontrarían a mi hermana Luna, las ayudare a encontrarla, creo saber dónde se encuentra.

- llévanos a ella. Replique con un tono emocionado.

Rápidamente Celestia me llevo al cuarto real, no comprendía porque, esa sala había sido la primera en examinarse y Luna no se encontraba en ese sitio.

-Princesa, esta parte del castillo ya fue revisada, Nightmare Moon no se encuentra aquí.

-Espera mi joven estudiante, hay algunas cosas que no conoces aun de este castillo, utilizando la magia puedes ingresar a cuartos secretos en el castillo.

No tenía conocimiento de esos pasadizos, preferí guardas silencio y ver lo que hacía, de un momento a otro Celestia utiliza su magia, un gran resplandor blanco salio de su cuerno golpeando la puerta, esta no parecía tener algún cambio, seguía del mismo color y forma.

- Mi joven estudiante, lamento no poder acompañarlas, conozco a mi hermana y sé que habrá hechizado la entrada para que me sea imposible entrar, confió en que ustedes lo lograran, regresare al campo de batalla y usare toda mi magia para darles más tiempo, confió en ustedes ponies.

Sin esperar respuesta salio rápidamente del castillo y no logramos verla más, tardamos unos minutos en prepararnos, era seguro que estábamos nerviosas.

-tranquilas amigas, sé que podemos lograrlo dijo Applejack con un intento de animarnos.

-SI! Después de todo ya lo hicimos una vez. Dijo Pinkie Pie muy emocionada.

- las quiero amigas, es tiempo de salvar una vez más a Equestria. Les dije mirando los ojos de cada una de ellas, nos llenamos de valor y proseguimos a abrir la puerta, al abrirla notamos que no era el cuarto que esperábamos, era obscuro, no se lograba visualizar nada, entramos a él y sorpresivamente la puerta fue cerrada, una risa muy siniestra resalto nuestros nervios, un par de velas alumbraron la habitación y frente a nosotros la vimos, Nightmare Moon en un altar azul con decorados negros, levanto la mirada y nos observó, una vez más intentábamos detenerla.

- ¿Ustedes de nuevo? No comprendo cómo seis ponies pueden enfrentarme solas. Dijo furiosa Nightmare Moon

- venimos a detenerte, con los poderes de la armonía no puedes derrotarnos, vamos ponies, ¡a ella! Grite usando mi magia para unir nuestros poderes.

Un relámpago colorido el golpeo muy fuertemente, este resplandor la envolvió rápidamente, ¿lo habíamos logrado? No podía haber sido tan fácil.

Nuestras celebraciones no duraron mucho, al desvanecerse este rayo colorido notamos que Nightmare Moon continuaba en su forma maligna, la magia debía haberla convertido en Luna, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Los elementos de la armonía habían fallado sobre ella.

En un segundo a otro nuestros cuerpos se llenaron de terror.

- ¿eso es todo patéticas ponies? Ahora me toca mí. Dijo con una mirada siniestra.

elevo su cuerno al cielo el cual se llenó de magia negra, esta envolvió su cuerpo como una nube de humo negro, esto causo un aumento en sus habilidades de velocidad y fuerza, vio nuestros rostros una vez más y corrió hacia nosotras con una velocidad descomunal, no lográbamos reaccionar, nos golpeaba y rasguñaba demasiado rápido, no lográbamos detectar sus movimientos, golpe tras golpe nuestras heridas comenzaron a volverse serias, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity cayeron, fueron las primeras en caer por la debilidad de sus cuerpos, no podían continuar con el fuerte ataque que las azotaba, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y yo lo resistimos el mayor tiempo que pudimos, sin saber qué hacer, en un momento logre notar que mi visión se nublaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo para perder el conocimiento, como último movimiento utilice mi cuerno para arrojar un relámpago mágico hacia la nada, no tenía dirección solo lo hice, por suerte este golpe logro golpear a Nightmare Moon, este la debilito en gran parte, ya no se movía a la misma velocidad, Applejack con un último movimiento corrió hacia ella y le dio un golpe muy fuerte con su cuerpo, lamentablemente no podía continuar, ese fue su última acción, después de eso cayó al suelo inconsciente, Rainbow Dash reacciono al golpe de Applejack, se elevó rápidamente y salio por una de las ventanas, no podía creerlo, mi propia amiga me había abandonado, estaba sola contra Nightmare Moon, con pocas esperanzas la ayuda llego conmigo, rápidamente la yegua obscura que amenazaba con las vidas de todas recibió varios golpes inesperados, no podía ver muy bien, mi visión era nublada, la sangre que corría por mi frente no permitía que viera con claridad, pero creí ver a Jade, era el equipo delta que había entrado a ayudarme, atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, lograron hacerle un poco de daño a Nightmare Moon pero era inútil, su ataque era devastador, era imposible pararla, uno a uno los ponies especializados cayeron al suelo, parecía imposible detenerla.

A mitad de la batalla una luz blanca y serena invadía la habitación, era Celestia, había llegado a detenerla, no podía observar bien lo que ocurría, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, solo veía los fuertes ataques y hechizos que se arrojaban mutuamente, cuando Nightmare Moon se distrajo La princesa Celestia grito: "¡Ahora!" , la yegua se sorprendió al escuchar esto, giro su cabeza a todas direcciones, estaba confundida, no sabía lo que pasaría, la espera termino con un zumbido fuerte, no pude escuchar mas y una onda sónica siguió este suceso, era Rainbow Dash, había regresado, y con la velocidad del Sonic Rainbow había logrado burlar la velocidad Nightmare Moon y golpearla a gran velocidad, esto hizo que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo y no lograra ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Al ver lo que había ocurrido utilice las ultimas fuerzas que tenía mi cuerpo para acercarme al frio pony que yacía en el suelo, pero había algo que no concordaba, no era Luna, el golpe que había recibido de Rainbow Dash fue tan severo que atravesó fisuro su cuerpo, casi partiéndola a la mitad, un agujero había quedado en su costado pero no había ninguna señal de sangre en ella, al observar detenidamente, vi un grupo de circuitos metálicos, cables de colores y plaquetas metálicas salir de ella, no era un pony, era un androide, no era Luna, seguramente había escapado tiempo atrás.

Al ver esto mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia, tanto luchar para tener un final de este tipo, mi mente estaba fallando, mi vista se nublo totalmente, y caí al suelo.


	8. Capitulo final

**Capítulo final**

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desperté en una cama, con muchas vendas alrededor de mi cuerpo, me sentía débil, no sabía que había ocurrido, vi a mi alrededor y mis amigas me acompañaban, estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, excepto Rainbow Dash que estaba muy lastimada de las alas, y parecía que se había fisurado costillas y quebrado parte de su cuello.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla en ese momento, temía haber perdido a mis amigas hasta que una voz dulce y angelical me hablo, era Celestia, estaba recostada al lado de cada una de nosotras.

- tranquila Twiligth, tus amigas están bien, mostraron gran valor en el castillo, lucharon hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, estoy orgullosa de cada una de ustedes, lamentablemente mi hermana escapo, logre recuperar el castillo y solo queda recuperar confianza en las demás aldeas pero esto no ha terminado.

El dolor en mi costado dificultaba el hablar pero unas palabras salieron de mí. – Princesa… hoy he aprendido algo…. no importa que pony luche, mientras no esté solo, cualquier cosa puede lograrse. Mis amigas son todo lo que tengo, gracias por protegerlas.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la almohada, cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, por fin, sentí que tuve un sueño tranquilo.

(No soy propietario de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Es propiedad de Hasbro y creado por Lauren Faust)

(Esta historia está basada en las fanfiction "new lunar republic" y "a new republic")


End file.
